


100 Ways to Say 'I love you'

by Nexilyn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, maybe angst later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexilyn/pseuds/Nexilyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many ways to tell or show someone that you love them. These are a mere 100 of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Ways to Say 'I love you'

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a collection of little stories of roughly 500-1000 words. Fluff with maybe a hint of angst every now and then, but mostly fluff. I will not keep to canon 100%, as you will see at the end of this chapter and, well, the ship. Enjoy! 
> 
> This first chapter is posted as a little side birthday gift to the ever amazing parabrotaii on tumblr.

Magnus felt shivers crawl across his skin, the cold air in the room breaking through the small openings between his blanket and his body. He pulled the fabric even closer, wrapping himself in it entirely and pulling his legs up, making himself smaller so the blankets could cover more. He hated the cold, in almost any shape or form aside from ice cubes to cool his drinks for when room-temperature didn't work. Like in the summer heat, which would make the drinks warm because the isolation in the house was terrible. If he wanted a warm drink, he'd get tea, not Brandy or wine. The only cold that Magnus would allow on his body were Alec's hands, but not without complaint. Somehow Alec's hands were chronically cold and would only warm up if they were covered or held. Magnus was convinced they'd still be cold if he were to spend some time in hell.

Magnus faintly started to notice the lingering smell of coffee in the air. It was strong, and mixed with something sweet. It was a familiarity on Sunday mornings, as a big breakfast was tradition for them on this day of the week. Every now and then it would turn into a big lunch, too, because sometimes their shadowhunter and warlock duties called, and late nights faded into early afternoons while they slept.

Magnus opened his eyes slightly, keeping them sheltered from the rays of sunlight that had slipped through the curtains. The sun seemed to be shining brightly, and Magnus wondered if the day would ring true to the name it held. But it wasn't Sunday. Then why was this breakfast being made?

Magnus sat up in bed and had already grabbed his blankets to throw them off of him, when he was gently being pushed back down, a pair of lips pressed to his own. "No, no," Alec murmured against Magnus' cheek, pressing a kiss onto it. "You have to stay here."

"May I ask why?"

"Strict orders from Jace, angel."

Magnus huffed. "What's Goldy planning?"

He could see how Alec smiled, almost mischievously, when he went up to press another kiss to Magnus' forehead before he returned to the book he had been reading. He never answered the question, but the little smile never left his lips. 

Magnus knew it was Jace who was making breakfast, because there was nobody else there to do it. It wasn't Sunday, however, so why would Jace be - oh.

He was old, he knew as much. Throughout his lifetime he had celebrated many birthdays but that eventually all stopped. After roughly 200 birthdays Magnus had given up on celebrating them. As much as he loved parties, they kept reminding him of his immortality. They kept reminding him that there were no loved ones to celebrate them with anymore, so he had never mentioned it to anyone, and few cared enough to ask. Magnus didn't remember discussing his birthday with either Alec or Jace, but they knew. They knew and it was obvious because of the date. It was obvious because Alec had to keep Magnus in their bedroom while Jace did something else. It was obvious when Jace opened the door with his elbow and kicked it open further, a tray with all kinds of breakfast foods in his hands. Pancakes and waffles, toast, eggs, all not so flatteringly piled together along with three long glasses of what seemed like chocolate mousse. Magnus sat up and the tray was carefully placed down on his lap, and Alec and Jace kissed him both, taking one cheek each and speaking the same words at the same time. It was then that Magnus also remembered that he was no longer immortal.

"Happy 20th birthday."


End file.
